


genderneutralnoun's poetry collection

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: A collection of various poems, added as I find old ones or create new ones. May not reflect my current state of mind or opinions. All writing here belongs to me and if quoted or used in aesthetic post or whatever should link back to this fic.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date: 3d/11m/2019y. Untitled.

How do you love someone

Who loves you

But does everything for you wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date: 15d/10m/2019y. "to be a child".

Oh, to be a child;

To have responsibility, and not freedom.

To be a child;

To be humiliated, for uncontrollable emotion;

To be a child;

To be feeble and hungry, starved of the light.

Oh, to be a child;

To be denied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date: 1d/17m/2020y. Untitled. Based on Lucirobin, but could also work for Edeleth.

You hold my soul in

your fragile hands

You smile

and everything else is gone

But you are not my purpose;

I must remind myself

The world

It deserves better

Than me


End file.
